


How Can It This Be - Wattpad Import

by Beta_Mat_86



Category: Real Person Fiction, Spice Girls
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Clouds, Gen, Heaven, Japan, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: While on their UK Tour, they found themselves in Japan for some reason. When they learn, it gets to them.Bit of change!





	How Can It This Be - Wattpad Import

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import from my Wattpad page, and yes, I'll make any corrections if spotted.

_How Can It This Be_ by Beta_Mat_86 (Imported from Wattpad)   


  


The year was 2020, and the women were getting ready to check out Japan as the days of the Olympics were coming, reminiscence their performance for their native England 8 years prior. However, they had been plagued with a series of events but seeing their grown children taking part calms their fears. Yet, they're about to be reminded of what had happened to them, during their tour... or what should've been.

"I'm so excited about this. My little girl, Phoenix, is all grown up." Mel said.

"Well, it's also Romeo's first time taking part in the Olympics. He's been training for a long time." Victoria noted.

"I can't wait to see my little Scarlet. Still, I'm not sure if she'll follow in her mother's steps." Melanie said.

"Well, Beau has been showing the life of football, like you did when you were little. You always told us about your passion for the sport." Emma said, hugging Melanie.

"Thanks, Em" Melanie said.

"Come, girls, I don't want to miss the actions on the field." Geri said.

They went to the hotel, for the time being, only to remember that they're having a hard time with the crowd. They noticed the crowd, not only what they had come on.

"Excuse me, did any of you girls remember the tickets?" Mel asks.

"Don't worry. Jade had put one aside for me." Emma said.

"David had put a ticket aside for me." Victoria said.

"Same with Christian, yet I have noticed hardly anyone has bothered him about it. He keeps saying something in memorial." Geri said.

"I had found that kinda strange since back in January, on my birthday, Jade had been crying along with my boys." Emma said.

"Same goes with Scarlet, kinda peeved that Thomas got custody of her without my say. To be fair, he's her father... but still, should've told me." Melanie explained.

"Same goes with my girls, although Phoenix is fully grown." Mel said.

"I noticed that as well with David." Victoria said.

The women were still puzzled the crowd of people just passing them like they weren't there at all. They just brush it off, although the Japanese crowd would've noticed them by now. They headed to the hotel, their families were staying but noticed that none of the hotel staff seems to notice them, even the dinosaur-robotic greeters ignore them. They thought it was pretty rude since they haven't much of a day where at least someone noticed them. Even so, they didn't think much of it and went to see where their families were staying.

In the lobby, their hit, "Viva Forever", begun to play. Geri had a sense of guilt over her as it was one of the final songs she worked with the women before her breakdown. Mel noticed it as well, but she had made peace over it. However, as the song played, the women noticed the people in the lobby in a mournful mode, which didn't seem unusual thanks to the concept of the song. Then, Emma overheard another group of travelers, who clearly were New Castle, expressing about them. Melanie looked over another group, who clearly were from Liverpool like her. Melanie also noticing one of them crying, prompting her to calm the person down. However, when she did, Melanie wasn't able to interact with him. This caught Melanie off-guard, but Mel reassumes her that it was just a fluke.

As they made it to the floor their families would be staying, the women couldn't help noticed why they were in a low-mood despite an uplifting event was happening in awhile. The women still puzzled, but Emma had explained a series of events that seems to plague them. Geri reassumed her about it, explaining those wankers got were was coming to them. Emma wasn't sure what Geri was talking about except for a terrible day that happened to Ariana Grande.

"That was horrible to what happened to those supporters." Emma said.

"Those wankers were called terrorists for a reason." Victoria explained.

"Well, it wasn't the first or last." Emma said.

"I know. I don't blame the religion, just those wankers who failed to the point. All religions have their shares of arseholes." Victoria said.

"Just a few years back, someone was killed all over immigration, near where I grew up." Mel said.

"Say, speaking of which, anyone else noticed what had been on the telly lately?" Melanie asks.

"I noticed that someone was on my spot at **_America's Got Talent_**. I mean, she's not bad... she's pretty good, just like when we met her back when we were on **_All That_**, along with her brother, Kel." Mel said.

"I still remember those sketches he did, especially the **_Good Burgers_** ones." Geri said.

"Like the one we were on." Mel said.

"When he was told to call an ambulance, he just screams for that. I could watch that one repeat and doesn't get old" Melanie said while recreating the scene.

"Stop it, I almost died of laughter thanks to one of your shenanigans," Emma said to Melanie.

"Remember that time when you and Victoria flashed a group of men at the lift." Melanie responded.

"Don't remind me!" Victoria barked.

The women were getting things ready for some sightseeing, as it was going to be a while before the openings. They checked out some pictures, to show to their families on beautiful the Japanese landscape was and changed since they toured there. They had their smartphones to take a few pictures but noticed a lot of people don't seem to pay attention to the group. This got Melanie to try to photobomb a couple taking a selfie, but they got a strange look. Feeling guilty, Melanie walks towards but only to pass through them, like a ghost. The others just looked on but thought nothing much of it. They were having too fun. Later, they headed to a park to watch a group of performers. The performers were covering their hit, "Too Much" in Japanese, but all they noticed the abnormally amount of silent. The only sounds from the crowd were the blowing of the wind and the clipping of birds. Finally, Emma had a chance record on her phone but wasn't able to post anything on her Instagram. In fact, she had seen a lot of memorial posts on her account. Emma tries to remember why was that case after all something had to jog her memory.

"Hey, girls, has anyone ever found out why there are so many posts about us but in a sad way?" Emma asks.

"I been noticing that but something holds me back on them." Mel said.

"Same with me." Melanie said.

"You too?" Geri asks.

This was becoming a problem for the women, one day they were on the road and the next they were in a different county without knowing how they got there. Still, they try to remain positive that someone will give them some kind of an answer. After getting back to the hotel floor, they were still starting to understand what is going on. Geri was able to find a computer, but in vain, she wasn't able to interact with it. Melanie reminded her of her smartphone, there had to find something that happened to them during their final moments in England... as far as her history got.

"I finally got it." (She looks.) "This can't be right." Melanie said.

Melanie shows the women a news story about their 2019 Reunion tour.

"I had nothing to do with it." Victoria said.

"Then, explain this one!" Emma said.

Emma shows a news story about Victoria.

"This has to be straight from those tabloids. Look saw what happened to Diana." Victoria said.

Mel was able to get a hold of Angel's text history.

"This can't be right!" Mel said.

Mel showed them the messages and looked at Phoenix's Instagram post with her, reading the comments she had gotten. Most of them were telling Phoenix about what happened to her mother, and how bad they felt about losing her in such matter. Emma looked at the news articles she could find involving them and got was about a watery grave. Emma found one comparing them to Viola Beach since they met a similar fate. This finally scared the women, but Victoria was stumped on why this had to involve her until an article about traffic collision.

"This can't be right! We would've known by now." Mel said.

"I couldn't tell you right away. I had to wait until you women were ready." Someone said behind.

"Why didn't you tell us that we're all dead, Victoria?" Mel asks.

"I didn't. I just found out about my death. Besides, I wasn't asking." Victoria said.

"It wasn't me!" Geri said, looking at her children praying and recalling about their mother.

"This could explain our replacements." Melanie said.

"I understand this is troubling for you, but I'll explain it." The person said.

The women looked to see a mysterious man in a Court uniform, introducing himself as Raphael, an archangel.

"Sorry to bring the news, I along with Michael and Gabriel are fanboys. Despite it, we still had to stay professional when you arrived. When you arrived on board the rail to the hotel holding, one of the angelic Conductors couldn't help but your bodies being transported. After causes were confirmed, we had to act fast." Raphael said, guilty.

"We're dead... how?" Melanie asks.

"While on the road during your tour, your bus ran off-road. Because it was over a river, you fell into it. However, this causes you, women, to be thrown around the bus, breaking one of you girls to break a neck... instant kill. While the bus was filling up with water, only one was still alert but losing consciousness due to going into shock. The rest didn't have a chance. It also didn't help that it turned out it be some bugger trying to send a message across." Raphael said.

"You mean, our causes of death were from drowning? Wait... I wasn't onboard. How does that explain me?" Victoria asks.

"Well, I can explain that. During the morning following the crash, you were walking out of the building you were staying. Suddenly, you saw a small child running on the streets with a car speeding on the same road. You jumped in, dying on impact." Raphael said.

The women just stood there, where the area changed into what appears to be the palace of Mount Olympus. Their outfits changed into a white version of their 2019 tour announcement while Victoria had her little Gucci dress but with wings and halos.

"This can't be." Mel said.

"Sorry, but there wasn't anything that can be done." Raphael tearfully said.

"Did anyone knew that we have families?" Emma asks.

"I try to explain that, but there wasn't anything that would stop the news. Hence, why we were forced to bring you women months after your deaths and funereal." Raphael said.

"What kind we were given?" Victoria asks.

"VICTORIA" The rest yelled.

"First a transitional wake for the each of you, along with a funereal match. Each of them private expects the viewing, all burial. You were buried together. Amazing Grace was playing at one of them." Raphael said.

The women just wanted to watch over the footage of their final tour, but Raphael tries to help them out as they started to notice that many were starting to move on. None of the women wanted to see anyone continue to mourn for them, so visiting Japan was likely a way to let them know they can move forward. After seeing that, despite being gone, their families have started to move forward though many were still unsure about starting a relationship with a new love.

It took a while for them to get over the shock, even checking out many of the memorial videos for them. Many ranging to have their songs to other artists, like Hilary Duff. They were also present to others who had to move through the same situations. After this, the women found a spot within the palace to reflect on what they had to endure.

"I never thought the afterlife would be like this, but I still miss my family." Emma said.

"Same here," Melanie said.

They both hugged each other.

"I have spoken with one of the other souls here, and one day we're back." Geri said.

"How?" Mel asks.

"Not sure, but explained that if we wanted... we can choose to be reincarnated. It turns out it's given to anyone who opts for it but it's a long list." Geri said.

"What kind of process?" Victoria asks.

"They didn't say but it'll likely happen during a lunar year. We could be given a new life but would still have reminders of what we endure." Geri said.

"Still, it's no peace for those we were taken from." Mel said.

"I know." Geri said.

"Well, we can't stand back and watch the grief. Our children have started to move forward. I mean, look. My son, Romeo, is going to be part of the 2020 games, with Brooklyn, Cruz, and Harper watching on." Victoria said.

"My boys, Beau and Tate, have become stronger with Jade's help." Emma said.

"Scarlet has a parental figure." Melanie said.

"Phoenix has become a strength for her sisters, Angel and Madison." Mel said.

"I know Bluebell will be there for Montague." Geri said.

"What can we do now?" Emma asks.

They see a stage and the archangels nearby.

"Like old times," Geri said.

They agreed to give out the concert they were working before the end came to them. The other angels noticed this and began to attend the shows. They opted for what was done in the film they did back when they were alive. It was a welcome relief for everyone. As they promised before learning the tragic news, they handed to see the games. As Geri had said, their families had left a space just for them. Even in the afterlife, they still can put a smile on someone... like old times. As they said...

"_Friendship Never Ends_".


End file.
